


This One's A Keeper

by natashasbanner



Series: Hacy Week 2020 [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: What if Macy never corrected Summer when she assumed Macy and Harry were together? And what feelings does it bring to the surface for Macy?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	This One's A Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this during my rewatch of season 1. This was the episode I started shipping Hacy and I'm excited to share it for Hacy Week Day 5.

“Macy, this one’s a keeper.” 

Macy’s first instinct was to set Summer straight, she and Harry were just friends, but the whole point of bringing him along was to keep Galvin and Summer from thinking she was jealous. So instead, she plastered on a smile and looped her arm around his. 

“He is, isn’t he,” she said, smiling as she looked at Harry. 

Confusion colored his features for a moment, but she raised her eyebrows pointedly and his eyes widened in realization. 

“Yes, well I try,” he said with a casual laugh, his hand falling to take hers, his warm fingers curling around her own. 

“I’ll take this to the refreshments table, you two have fun,” Summer said and walked away. 

Macy made eye contact with Galvin for a moment before he turned to follow Summer. 

Harry dropped her hand the moment they were gone and Macy was surprised to find that she missed the contact. Shaking the thought away, she blew out a breath and let out a shaky laugh. 

“I’m going to blow this for us,” she said, her eyes scanning the room. 

“What are you talking about, you’re doing fine.” 

“I almost told Summer that we’re just friends, but you’re supposed to be my date.” She was rambling, she knew she was, but she couldn’t stop it. 

“Macy,” he said, his tone soothing. “You need to calm down.” 

“I’m trying, but Galvin didn’t even invite me and we have ulterior motives for being here. Excuse me if I’m not entirely comfortable with the supernatural espionage yet.” 

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she met his eyes. He took a deep breath and she followed suit, letting the anxious feelings flow out of her body. 

“You care about Galvin and we’re here because you’re concerned for his safety,” he said slowly, giving her shoulder a squeeze. “Just try to relax and enjoy the party. The moment will present itself for us to get a look at the mark. Okay?” 

Macy nodded and took another deep breath. “Okay.” 

“Good,” he said and took her hand again. “Let’s get a drink, shall we?” 

Macy let him pull her toward the makeshift bar, tightening her hold on his hand as they went. 

* * *

A few drinks and some really good snacks later, Macy found herself actually enjoying the party. Galvin was an elusive host, but Macy was keeping an eye on him. Harry stayed by her side the whole time as she talked with a few coworkers, his hand on the small of her back or holding her hand. 

She knew it was for appearances, but Macy was enjoying his closeness. Parties were never her thing and this party was complicated. His presence was comforting and greatly appreciated. 

Macy was acutely aware of Summer joining their group, but she tried to ignore her. She was incredibly nice and Macy didn’t want to dislike her, but she was afraid she’d see right through her act if she acknowledged her presence. 

But it seemed that Summer had warmed to her considerably now that she thought Macy was dating someone else. Her coworkers left to take their turn at karaoke, leaving her alone with Harry and Summer. 

They stood in silence, the air around them growing more awkward by the second, before Harry cleared his throat. 

“It’s a lovely party, Summer,” he complimented, nodding around the room. 

Summer grinned. “Thank you, Harry. I wanted Galvin’s birthday to be special.” 

Macy smiled and awkwardly nodded and she felt Harry’s hand slid to the small of her back, reminding her to relax. 

She saw Summer’s eyes follow the movement of Harry’s hand and a knowing look spread over her face. Macy braced herself as Summer opened her mouth, her eyes set on Harry again. 

“I have to admit, seeing you two together came as a surprise,” she started, her eyes shifting to Macy. “Don’t take this the wrong was, but it’s nice to see you’ve moved on.” There was an edge to her statement, but her smile never faltered. 

Heat burned through Macy’s veins and she felt her cheeks warm. Her hand clenched around the cup she was holding. 

“I guess it took me a while to see what was right under my nose,” she said, trying to keep her tone even. 

Harry’s fingers pressed more firmly against her back and she turned to meet his eyes. They almost sparkled in the colorful lights by the makeshift dancefloor. He offered her a small smile and she couldn’t help but return it, the edge of her anger ebbing slightly. 

“You two are too cute together,” Summer said and she touched Macy’s arm. She leaned in to whisper to Macy. “I meant what I said, he’s a keeper.” 

“Thanks,” Macy said and Summer squeezed her arm before walking away to talk to the small group that had gathered by the bar. 

Harry leaned in and asked in a low voice. “What was that about?”

Macy shook her head and downed the rest of the drink in her cup. “Nothing.” 

“Are you alright?” 

“Fine,” she ground out. “We should just go, this was a bad idea.” 

“No it wasn’t and I haven’t seen the mark yet.” He moved his hand from her back and took her hand in his. “Would you like to dance?” 

“What?” 

He started swaying to the beat of the song playing loudly through the speakers. He tried coaxing her to join him, swinging her arm between them. She tried to fight the smile tugging at her lips but he did a little shimmy with his shoulders and she completely lost it. 

A loud laugh bubbled out of her and from the corner of her eye she saw a few heads turn in their direction, but she ignored them. Harry started pulling her toward the crowd dancing closer to the speaker and Macy followed his lead. If it were anyone else she would have turned on her heel and got the hell out of there, but there was something about he hadn’t lead her wrong all night. 

He stopped at the edge of the small crowd and pulled her close, lifting their joined hands over her head and spinning her around. Once she was facing him again, Macy put her free hand on his shoulder while his found the small of her back. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, just loud enough to hear over the pulsing beat of the music. His fingers flexed against her back and he cleared his throat, not meeting her eyes. 

Macy nodded. “Yeah, though I don’t think this is an appropriate song for slow dancing.” 

“Call me old fashioned,” he said with a wink.

She laughed and tightened her grip on his hand. They swayed in time to the music until the song changed to something much slower. Macy recognized it right away and smiled unconsciously stepping closer to Harry. 

She rested her chin on his shoulder before she realized what she was doing. “Sorry,” she said, leaping back. “I don’t know what came over me.” 

“It’s alright,” he assured her, giving her hand a squeeze. “I’m just glad you’ve finally taken my advice to try and relax.” 

“You’re making it easier.” 

“It’s my job.” 

“Accompanying one of your charges on a date that isn’t actually a date is in the Whitelighter handbook?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Not exactly, but if a demonic entity is trying to get to you or your sisters through Galvin, it is in my handbook to intervene by any means necessary.” His tone was light, but there was a seriousness in his eyes that made Macy’s heart rate speed up. She averted her eyes, focusing on a spot on the wall over his shoulder. 

“Are all Whitelighters like you, or did we just get incredibly lucky to get you?” she asked softly. 

His fingers pressed into her back and she heard his short intake of breath. He was quiet for the rest of the song and Macy started to worry she’d said something wrong, made this awkward like every other relationship in her life. 

But then he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “I consider myself the lucky one.” 

Heat flushed Macy’s cheeks and she was suddenly acutely aware of everywhere they were touching. The rest of the room faded away in that moment and it was just the two of them. 

His hold on her loosened and he tapped her back. “Macy?” 

“Huh?” 

She leaned back to look him in the eye, but his were focused on something behind her. Macy turned around and followed his line of sight to see Galvin and Summer in the corner. She felt a pang in her chest when she realized they had their hands all over each other, but it didn’t last long. Galvin’s shirt had ridden up and the mark glowed when her eyes landed on it. 

“It’s right there, can you see it?” she said, turning to look at Harry again. 

His eyes were squinted, but he shook his head. “I don’t see anything.” 

“How am I the only one who can see it?” Macy grumbled. 

“I’m not sure, but we’ll figure it out.” It was a promise, sealed with a firm squeeze of her hand. 

“Thanks, Harry.” 

“Any time,” he said, giving her a pat on the back. 

Macy sighed and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I know I’ve been saying this all night, but I’d really like to go home now.” 

Harry nodded, moving his hand from her back to offer his arm. “Of course.” 

* * *

“I should really be going,” Harry said from his spot in the armchair. “I have classes in the morning.” 

Macy frowned and sat up on the couch. Maggie and Mel had gone to bed awhile ago, but Harry stuck around for a cup of tea. 

“What’s one more night in the attic?” She shrugged her shoulders in attempt at casual, but her heart was thumping in her chest. 

“That couch is horrendous and I’ve already overstayed my welcome,” he said, pushing himself up from the chair. 

“We can get you a pull out couch,” she offered, wringing her hands in her lap. “Way more comfortable.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but faltered and clasped his hands in front of him. He tilted as he looked at her, his eyes unreadable. Macy wanted to look away, but she just couldn’t. 

“What’s going on?” he asked softly. 

“Nothing,” she denied because she didn’t know why she was so reluctant for him to leave. 

Logically there was no reason for him to stay. He was there in the absence of the Book, but they had the book back and they were more than capable of taking care of themselves. But for some reason, Macy didn’t want him to go. After the party and their talk in the attic, her mind was swimming with confusing thoughts. Thoughts that almost always circled back to her desire to grab Harry by the collar and kiss him senseless. 

But that was completely out of the question, but she still wanted him to stay. Even if it was only one more night. 

He raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to the couch. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” she said with a jerky nod. “I, um, I just know Maggie’s going to miss your veganish breakfasts.” 

“Right, well I can orb back over in the morning if it’ll make Maggie happy. But I’d like to get a good night’s rest.” 

“You’re right, I’ll see you in the morning.” She ducked her head and picked at her fingernails. 

She heard him shuffle closer, but didn’t look up until she felt his hand on her shoulder. His eyes were soft when she met them and he squeezed her shoulder with a smile. 

“Goodnight, Macy,” he said softly. His eyes searched her for a moment for he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

Macy’s breath caught in her throat and a tingling warmth spread from her head to the rest of her body. 

“Goodnight, Harry,” she whispered, not trusting herself to speak any louder. 

He turned and gathered his bag and coat from where he left them by the door. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled on last time before he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Macy stared at the spot where he stood for a long time while her breathing returned to normal. 

She was being ridiculous, she knew it. Whatever she thought she was feeling for Harry was likely just a result of their recent closeness and her unresolved feelings for Galvin. She’d get over it eventually.

She had to.


End file.
